Barlow's Bitch
by carlasbarlow
Summary: Peter and Carla get down and dirty on the cobbles. One shot. Dedicated to all my gc bitches. Rated M for smutty stuff.


Peter took hold of Carla's hand as they exited the pub, allowing the door to swing shut behind them. It was a cold October night and they had planned on a few quiet drinks before retiring to Carla's new flat to laze in front of the fire and watch a film. They had only been back together a couple of weeks so they were in the process of rediscovering one another and the chemistry between them was electric. It was as if they had never been apart but at the same time everything seemed new and exciting. Carla followed Peter as he began to lead her over the cobbles towards his residence.

"Oh hang on baby, I need to check something at the factory. Won't be a second." Carla's eyes darted towards her place of work which has long since closed for the day. Peter sighed and shook his head playfully. He knew how much Carla loved the factory and he didn't mind their plans being pushed back a bit so she could keep her mind at peace. Ever since losing their baby Carla had completely immersed herself into the factory work. Everyone thought it was simply to keep her mind busy so she wouldn't break down but Peter knew it was because the factory was the closest thing to a child she had. It was something she had brought up and watched grow due to her constant attention and dedication. He gave a small nod and kissed her gently on the forehead, holding his hand out for her to lead the way. Peter was the only person who understood her completely and she was so grateful for that.

The sound of Carla's heels echoed through the empty street as she made her way across the cobbles, holding tightly to Peter's hand. As she took another step her heel got caught in one of the raised stones and her knees gave way as she hit the ground, slipping out of Peter's grasp. Peter dropped down to her level quickly and put his arms around her waist in attempt to help her up. "Carla, are you okay?" She was making a soft noise which Peter assumed were quiet sobs. "Are you hurt? Talk to me, baby." Carla's lifted her face to show her amused expression and she burst into hysterical laughter. Peter sighed, relieved that she hadn't hurt herself and began to laugh with her. "What are you like, eh? Come on, let's get you up."

Carla shook her head as her laughing began to cease. "Why don't you get down here with me." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and Peter smirked at her. No matter what they were doing or who they were with Carla always managed to make things dirty. Her mind was so full of filthy innuendos but Peter never complained. "As much as I love you and can't keep my hands off you I don't think here, in the middle of the street, is such a good place for what I want to do to you." Peter stood up and smiled down at her. "But there is an empty factory waiting for us." Carla leaned back on her hands, a mischievous grin stretching across her face. "Where's the fun in that, eh? Come on baby, there's nobody around. I'll be quick, I promise." He laughed at her and looked around. "That's what you said last time in Roy's and we were at it hours! If I hadn't heard the door he would have caught us along with his bat enthusiasts." Carla rolled her eyes childishly and shrugged her shoulders. "Well the way you had me hanging off you at least they would have seen some proper batty action."

Peter bent down and took her hands to help her up, trying his very best not to humour her. She grabbed hold of them but instead of hoisting herself up, she tightened her grip and pulled him down on top of her. "You know you want to." She purred softly in his ear and the temptation was beginning to get too much for him. He glanced around, making sure there was nobody on the street. It was late at night and everyone would have been tucked into their beds by now. Apart from the lights coming from the pub and a dull glow coming from upstairs in number 4, presumably from a lamp, they were completely secluded. Peter couldn't believe what he was about to do, but Carla had him so far under her spell he would do literally anything she asked of him. He worshipped the ground she walked on, or rather, lay on. "Okay, you minx. But you have to be quiet." He got onto his knees as he crawled over the top of her. "Of course I'll be quiet, when am I not quiet?" He raised his eyebrow at her knowing full well she could never be the silent type, especially in bed.

Carla lay back on the cobbles, arching her back slightly as the uneven stones protruding from the ground were causing discomfort to her back. She took a quick glimpse around before reaching down and hitching up her dress so that it was around her waist. Her heart raced as the adrenaline pumped through her body. She was thankful that Peter enjoyed exploring his adventurous side with her, despite his reservations. Carla couldn't help herself, when she needed Peter, she had to have him there and then, regardless of location. Peter unfastened his belt and opened his button, pulling down his fly so that he could free himself from his trousers. Carla smirked and licked her lips, opening her legs just enough to let him in. With one swift movement Peter was soon inside her. He instinctively put his hand over her mouth because as predicted Carla had let out a loud moan of delight. She lifted her hips to allow him deeper access and he buried himself as far into her as he could go, keeping his free hand over her mouth as the noises she was making were enough to wake the entire street. Their hips rocked together and Carla's hands held on tightly to the cobbles beneath her, needing something to grip on to as Peter was thrusting into her so hard she could feel herself being pushed along the ground. Peter looked down at her face, which was dimly lit by the street lighting, taking in her beauty. He leaned closer to her and began to nibble on her neck gently and feeling himself becoming even more aroused as her flew from side to side in pleasure. He removed his hand from her mouth and put it around her throat, squeezing gently. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him before he pushed himself so far inside her she couldn't help but scream loudly, not caring about waking the entire street. They were both so consumed in one another that they didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Mrs Connor, are you alright? Have you fallen -" Sally Metcalfe stood before them, stopping dead in her tracks when she realised what they were doing in the middle of the street. "Mrs Connor!" she exclaimed, her eyes wider than Carla had ever seen them. She stuttered slightly, not knowing what to say so instead turned and running back to her house calling out her husband's name. "Finish me off, Peter, before we get a bigger audience." Carla smirked and put her hands around the back of Peter's head. He wasn't in the slightest bit worried about being caught now as he had been earlier. He took hold of Carla's leg and lifted it so it was wrapped around his back and slammed his body against hers. The adrenaline and excitement of knowing that the whole street could soon be out to watch them was enough to push them both over the edge. Carla's body writhed underneath Peter's, moans of satisfaction coming from both their mouths. He stayed inside her for a few moments, taking in her ravished state and feeling very pleased with himself.

When they had finally separated they very quickly fixed their clothing so that they were somewhat presentable before getting to their feet. Their timing couldn't have been any better as Sally return with Tim in tow. "Right there, Timothy. Those animals were doing sex things right in the middle of the street!" Tim looked at both Peter and Carla who shrugged, forcing bemused expressions. "Come on Sal, lets get you back to bed. Sounds like you need to rest that imagination of yours." Tim took hold of her and lead her back to their house. Peter and Carla began to chuckle as they heard Sally arguing her case before they were back inside. Peter looked at Carla, teaching forward to tidy up her messy hair and kissing her gently on the lips. "Well that was something." Carla linked her arm into Peter's to steady herself. The nerves in her legs were still pulsating and she felt very flushed. "You sure know how to make a girl weak at the knees, Mr Barlow." She began to walk in the direction of the factory. "I have an idea!" Peter sighed and shook his head dramatically not even wanting to know what she was going to suggest next. "Let's do it on Sally's chair, give her something to complain about." Carla grinned proudly at herself as Peter laughed. "You really are a dirty girl, aren't you?"


End file.
